Recently, as dissemination of such a mobile terminal as a smartphone, a tablet PC and the like is expanded, development of a portable keyboard as an input device of the mobile terminal is vitalizing.
Recently, as dissemination of such a mobile terminal as a srnartphone, a tablet PC d the like is expanded, development of a portable keyboard as an input device of the mobile terminal is vitalizing.
FIG. 1a is a plane view and a side view of a folding keyboard 10 according to a related art and FIG. 1b is a schematic diagram for a folded state of the folding keyboard 10 according to the related art.
As shown in FIG. 1a and FIG. 1b, the folding keyboard 10 according to the related art is separated from each other in vertical direction and includes 5 bodies (first body to fifth body) 1a/1b/1c/1d/1e connected with each other by hinges 2. Each body has a plurality of keys 3. In particular, when a user carries the folding keyboard 10 according to the related art, since a first body 1a and a second body 1b and a fourth body 1d and a fifth body 1e, which are respectively connected with the left and the right of a third body 1c by hinges, are designed to be folded toward the third body 1c, it may be able to carry the folding keyboard 10 in a shape similar to a book.
Yet, since each body of the folding keyboard according to the related art is separated in vertical direction, as shown in FIG. 1a, a hinge axis for connecting separated bodies should be arranged in zigzag in accordance with key arrangement. Hence, there exists a structural problem that a connection unit has no choice but to be complicated. And, since a hinge axis is designed in zigzag, exterior of the folding keyboard is not easy on the eye when the folding keyboard is folded to be carried, Moreover, when the folding keyboard is folded, since the volume of the folding keyboard is similar to the volume of a general book, there is a problem in that portability and storage of the folding keyboard is not good.
FIG. 2a is a plane view and a side view of a portable keyboard 20 according to the related art and FIG. 2b is a schematic diagram for a folded state of the portable keyboard 20 according to the related art.
As shown in FIGS. 2a and 2b, the portable keyboard 20 according to the related art is made of silicon corresponding to a flexible material and includes a main body 21 and a plurality of keys 22 integrated on the main body 21. As shown in FIG. 2b, since the portable keyboard 20 according to the related art is made of silicon, when a user carries the portable keyboard, the user can carry the portable keyboard in a state of being rolled, thereby increasing portability.
Yet, since keys of the portable keyboard 20 according to the related art are also made of silicon, when a user pushes the keys, there exists a problem in that a sense of touching keys and a key recognition rate are not good. Hence, when the portable keyboard according to the related art is used, there is a problem in that a typo rate of a user is high.